Blinding
by LondonGirl101
Summary: Beckett's being tortured, Castle, Ryan, and Esposito are doing everything to find her, and Castle and Beckett are both raving with some kind of passion they didn't even know they had. Castle & Beckett. FIN!
1. Chapter 1: Versions Of Violence

**Title: Blinding**

Summary: Beckett's being tortured, Castle, Ryan, and Esposito are doing everything to find her, and Castle and Beckett are both raving with some kind of passion they didn't even know they had. Castle & Beckett.

**Chapter 1: Versions Of Violence**

* * *

Beckett looked up through the blood that had dried onto her eyes, making them crusty and hard to see through. She brought her hand up to her face, and scraped away at the blood. She was itching all over and it felt as if beetles crawling all up her body. Crawling, and crawling… She felt someone take her by the back of her shirt and lift her up to her knees. She opened her eyes again, and saw a man.

"You're coming with me." He said roughly.

She was brought up, and dragged out of the underground room. Her vision was still blurry from all of the drugs she had received, and she felt as though she would vomit at any minute.

_Where am I? Where am I...?_

She looked up at the man again. He had on a suit, and was cleanly shaven. He seemed tall, and in his young thirties. She had seen him somewhere before. She knew it. But where?

"That's Beckett?" She heard a different voice this time, and it seemed to be off in a distance.

"Yeah it's her. Who the hell else would it be? Let me in already," The man holding her sounding very impatient.

She heard a door open and then was being dragged across the floor again. Someone grabbed her from under her armpits and hoisted her up to a chair. She felt her arms being bound together, and a finger under her chin gripping it hard.

She glared up at the blurry figure in front of her, and yanked her chin away from his fingers.

The man laughed. "Feisty one, aren't you?"

"Where am I?" Beckett demanded.

"Well, let's just say it's not a place you'd call home."

Beckett glared at him. "I'm being serious."

"I am as well, Miss. Beckett."

"Really, because it didn't sound like it."

Her last response received a blow at the face. The kind that hurt even more afterward than it did before. But Beckett ignored the pain as she had done so many times before in her life, and still sat there bound, glaring up at him.

The man bent down before her, and held her face in his hands tightly. "Do not speak to me like that, or anyone else in this place unless you wish to be punished. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'll obey your orders." Beckett said.

He stared at her for a moment longer before releasing her in his clutches. Beckett moved her soar jaw up and down automatically.

"Leave her in here for the rest of the night. Give her some more drugs so she won't try to escape. And just to keep her quiet." The man said. He walked out of the room without a second glance, and two guys walked up to Beckett. A needle in one of their hands.

They plunged it into her arms, and not five seconds later, Beckett's vision began to blur.

"I told him he should have grabbed the other guy. He seemed less likely to escape and more likely to cooperate. What was his name again?"

"Castle. Richard Castle."

At the sound of Castle's name, Beckett looked up one more time. But, she only thing she saw was slamming door, and brick walls. But, hearing his name... it was enough. Enough to try to remember she had to keep going. That she was _not_ about to give up. Ever.

* * *

I know it's not so good yet, but it gets much better. Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Seen Enough

**Chapter 2: Seen Enough**

* * *

Castle sat down next to Ryan and Esposito at the work table which was completely covered in files and files of papers. He looked down at the words, his eyes setting a hard and rough line. He could feel the bags under them, and he rubbed them for the twentieth time that day. He hadn't gotten any sleep sense Beckett's capture three nights ago. He cringed just thinking about it. Why hadn't he been there? He could've gotten captured instead of her. Then She would've been safe, and here trying to find him. But, no... It was the other way around.

He had to keep reminding himself that Beckett was tough and could most defiantly without a doubt take care of herself. But, inside he was still scared for her.

"See anything new?" Ryan sighed, asking both Esposito and Castle. He wasn't surprised when they didn't say anything at all.

They had all been looking up any information at all for where Beckett could be. And that, was under the name of Lloyd Sewell. The name of the person who had captured her. They had been on a serial killer case for two weeks now, and had just found out who this guy was when Beckett got captured. The reason she had been captured, was for information. Information on where they (the agency) was hiding a guy, in whom they were after to kill.

Castle glanced back down at the work in front of him, and sighed inwardly. He stood up, and walked toward the door, only turning around when could feel Ryan and Esposito's eyes on the back of him. "I'm gonna go back to her place again... See if I can find anything."

Esposito nodded his head. "Give us a call if you find anything."

Castle left, and went outside to his car and got out his keys. How many times had he already been through her apartment? He'd lost track.

On the way there, he couldn't help but replay the day Beckett got captured through his mind.

He'd glanced over at Beckett, to see her head bent down other files of paper one of her hands rubbing her eye out of tiredness.

"You should go." He said. "It's late, and we've done enough work today. I can take care of the rest if you want."

She looked up at him, breathing in and shaking her head. "No, I got it all. We can go to dinner tonight, if you want. If you're too tired, I understand..."

Castle smiled weakly at her. "Dinner sounds fine. I'll even pay,"

Beckett rolled her eyes, and backed her chair, standing up. "What a gentleman."

He smiled winningly at her. "Can't you tell?"

Fifteen minutes later, Castle sat across from Beckett at a restaurant table. She seemed to be a little more happy then she had been earlier that day, and Castle was happy to see her that way. She had been too stressed out that whole week, and needed a little break. They ordered their food once their drinks came, and Castle stared at her unblinking... thinking hard.

Beckett stared back at him with her eyebrow raised, head tilted once she noticed. "What is it?" She asked lightly.

Castle shook his head a moment still thinking. Then, he sighed and said, "I don't know. You... just something feels off."

"You mean the atmosphere?"

"No... just you. What's wrong?"

Beckett shrugged, looking down at the tablecloth. "Well, there is a serial killer on the loose, but..."

"Other than that." Castle said.

"Nothing,"

"Beckett, I know you better than to say that."

She stared back up at him, and sighed heavily. "Half of it is from this case. I'm not lying... But, the other part... it's-it's something else."

Castle waited a moment to see if she was going to continue. When she didn't, he spoke up. "Can you tell me what that something is?"

He could see her hesitate. Her fingers picking at the cloth on the table. "I don't know..." She started.

"But, partners trust each other, and tell each other what's wrong when the other partner isn't to well. So to speak, I'm pretty sure we're partners, which qualifies us for those categories. Beckett, you can tell me."

"What if I don't want to?"

"What if I don't care?"

She looked back up at him again, and put her arms up on the table, leaning in. "Castle, I want to tell you, but I can't. Doesn't that qualify for anything?"

Castle shook his head. "No, not really."

Beckett looked at him exasperated. "But don't you get it? If I can't tell you, but I really want to that means..."

Castle waited for her to finish. "Means what?"

"I can't tell you."

"You can't tell me that either! Why not?"

"Because it has to do with the thing that I can't tell you."

"Good Lord, Beckett. What the hell do you want to tell me that you can't tell because of the thing you can't tell, but you really want to?"

She didn't answer.

Castle threw up his hands. "Just tell me!"

"Drop the subject now, Castle or I'll shot you. Got it?" She said roughly.

"But-"

"_Drop it."_

Their eyes stayed locked for a few moments. To Castle's surprise, Beckett's looked almost lost, and sad. But, mostly confused. They dropped their gaze when the waiter came back to their table.

"So about Harold-" Castle stared.

"It's Harry, Castle." Beckett corrected him.

"Yeah, but doesn't he look so much more like a Harold. With the nerd glasses, and pushed up face."

"He's being chased down by serial killers. What do you expect him to look like?"

Castle shrugged his shoulders. "Not like that..."

"You are such a boy."

Harry was the man they were hiding. He had borrowed money from one of Lloyd's guys and hadn't payed it back it time. They had called his house, threatened to kill him, to told him he had better have it by the end of that week. Harry, still being unemployed, hadn't had the money, and Lloyd had come over, tortured him, telling him he had until the end of tomorrow. Harry went to the police, told them what happened, and they recognized the guy chasing him was a known serial killer, still not having been caught. Now, Beckett was head of the case, while Harry was in hiding. She had been stressed ever sense the case was sent to her. But, she was still determined to find him as she always was.

Later that evening Castle saw Beckett off to her apartment, and that was the last he had seen of her. Being worried when she hadn't showed up at work the next day, he went to her apartment to find the door open, things scattered all on the floor.

Back in reality, Castle searched her apartment again, finding nothing. He fell to the floor, his legs unable to hod him up any longer. She had to be alright. She had to be safe. The last thought that went through his mind was only one short message, he wished he could send to her.

_Please... Please be safe._ He'd seen enough.

* * *

So, this chapter is longer. (Thank goodness) I thought for awhile that this one was going to be even shorter than the fist one. In the next chapter, we're going to see Beckett's POV on the night she got captured. I can't wait to write that out! haha. I'm not sure, but the next chapter might not be out until after the holidays. You're reviews were great, and I was happy to see them. Remember, don't be afraid to lay it on thick. Happy Christmas!

xox ~LondonGirl~


	3. Chapter 3: Haunted

**Chapter 3: Haunted**

* * *

"Stop bugging me about it, Castle."

"But, if you would just tell me..."

"How many times have I explained?"

"Not in anyway that makes me understand, that's for sure."

Beckett mumbled under her breath, and rolled her eyes. _Why couldn't Castle just shut the hell up for five seconds? _She looked back over at him, and cringed as his eyes sought to seek her out. She knew she shouldn't have. He couldn't read her mind by just by looking into her eyes. Though, she wished he could. Then, she wouldn't have this feeling buried deep down inside of her chest. She didn't know exactly what that feeling was... regret? Sorrow? Something was raining down on her like fire, and she didn't even know what it was. She had never in her life felt as confused as she did lately. It was scaring her... and yet, she welcomed that feeling. It was something new, and inexperienced.

"Beckett? Beckett?"

She blinked rapidly for a few seconds, and looked back at Castle's confused face. "Yes?" She asked.

"Are you done daydreaming? You know we've been at your apartment door for the past five minutes."

"Right," Beckett said, finally grasping the bit of reality left in front of her. "I'll see you tomorrow, Castle." She bent her head down to see her purse and opened it, trying to find her key. When she looked back up, key in hand, she found Castle staring at her. "What?" She asked timidly.

Castle's eyebrows were pushed together in a way that told you he was concentrating on something. After awhile, he finally spoke up. His tone was light, and soft. "Do you ever think about us?" He asked.

"Sorry?" Beckett said, a little confused.

Castle reached his hand forward, and pushed a piece of loose hair behind her ear. His hand went from there, to gliding across her jaw, to under her chin. He stepped in closer to her, his eyes searching her face. She was surprised herself that she hadn't put a gun to his head yet, or threatened him in anyway. But, she knew why. Because she cared for him. And as far as she could see, he wasn't joking around. Which made this moment as real for her as anything else ever had.

His head bent down to hers, and There noses brushed, dangerously close to each other. Beckett felt herself suck in air as quietly as she could. She saw him look down at her lips, and as he did so he licked his own, as if daring himself to even try.

"Castle..."

Beckett heard herself breath out his name. But, not in a airy, heated way. No, not that. A warning was more like it. She didn't even know why, or how for that matter, his name escaped her lips. As soon as she said it, she regretted it all of her heart. They both stood there, looking into each others eyes... Then he stepped backwards, letting something pass between them like air. None catching, thin as paper, air.

"See you, Beckett."

She watched him walk away to the elevator, his back entirely to her, even as he pressed the elevator button. When the doors opened, he turned around once. She only saw a glimpse of his face, but that was all she needed to see. Because he showed her exactly what was running through him.

Pain.

When to elevator doors closed with a ding, she hit her head against her apartment door a few times. "Shit! Shit! _Shit! What is wrong with me? _You are such an idiot, Beckett! God!"

After hitting her head a few more times, she finally opened her door and walked inside. She threw her stuff down on the kitchen counter, and went straight to the bathroom to get an aspirin. Without even bothering to change, she fell into bed, tired as hell. She fell fast asleep in a matter of minutes, but woke sometime earlier hearing a noise. A creak.

The next thing she knew, something was being injected into her arm. Before she could react, before she could even sit up, she blacked out. Unable to do a thing of the situation she was now in.

Beckett opened her eyes to a dark, cold room. She shivered, and realized that she wasn't in a room. She was in a cellar underground. She had woken up from the dream she had been having. Really, more of a flashback of what had happened the night she was captured. It was haunting her.

She heard the creak of a door, and looked up as it opened. Lloyd walked in. This time, by himself. His footsteps echoed off of the concrete floor, in hollow motion. He swept over to her, and looked at her quizzically. Finally he spoke up. "I'm sure you're wondering why you're not dead yet, Detective Beckett..."

Beckett smirked. "Actually, no. I've had a long time to think about things, and that was one of the first. Information, right?"

He laughed humorlessly. "Correct. We need information. Why else would we capture you?"

"To kill me, so I wouldn't find out where you were while I was working on the case." Beckett said, giving him another reason to be angry with him. She knew that he was _not _the kind of person who would want to stand corrected. He had defiantly gotten the wrong person to crack.

Without warning, his hand smacked its way across her face. Before she had time to recover, his fingers were gripping at the bottom of her jaw. He was face to face with her, and she could almost taste the alcohol on his breath. "Do not interrupt, Miss. Beckett. If you do, the more you get the consequences."

Beckett rolled her eyes, and looked at him in exaggeration. "Do I look like I give a shit if you're gonna torture me?"

He smiled. "I never said all of it would be torture."

Without warning, she felt his lips come crashing onto hers. Hard and cold, and heartless. She tried to break away, but he was keeping such a firm grip on her chin, she couldn't move. Her arms and legs were tired down to the chair, so she couldn't move those either. She felt his thin lips caress hers with bitter hate. Without a second thought, she did the only thing she could think of. She opened her mouth, as if allowing him more access. But, when she went back down, her teeth were out and she bit down as hard and long on his bottom lip as she could.

He yelled out in pain, and tried to break away. Because Beckett was biting down so hard, it was a few seconds before he could. When he finally was free, yelling and screaming out cuss words, Beckett could feel his blood in her mouth. She took a spit aim at him, and it landed on the back of his head.

He turned back to her, and she saw his lip was now rugged with blood. "You little shit! What was that?" He yelled.

"That was my saying of burn in hell!" Beckett yelled back at him.

She watched him take his gun in his hand, and stop after thinking a bit.

"Not going to shoot?" Beckett asked sarcastically. "Because wait... I'm to valuable, aren't I?"

He took his steps back towards her. "If I didn't have a good enough reason-"

"Oh, but you do." Beckett said. Suddenly she realized something. "By the way, kissing me is torture too. At least when it's not wanted. And I'm pretty sure that's the way it went down between us. Don't you think?"

The next thing she knew she blacked out again, and woke up to the same cellar. This time though, she woke up to voices. Not a dream.

"We need that information."

"She's not going to give it to us."

"Yes, she will. I just need more time."

"Did you see the way she tore up your face. And she was only using her teeth!"

"It's just the lip."

"Still... I'll be damned if she doesn't find a way out of here."

"Really? Why is that?"

"I read he reports while I was tearing through her apartment. She's one hell of a cop."

"Yes, I know. But, she was with Richard Castle then, right?"

"Yeah... most of it anyway. But, he just helps her figure out the cases. She's the one who does all of the work."

"We don't know that for sure."

There was a pause of silence for a minute or two.

"Do'ya think we should get Castle. I think he's more likely to crack than this chick."

"No. I have it all under control. She'll tell me after awhile, and then I kill her. Nothing more. Besides, it'll be amusing to watch him suffer."

As laughter echoed through the empty room, Beckett felt a tear slide down her cheek. She blinked several times, but as a result more came down. She didn't know how long she could keep this up. She needed a plan. And she needed one fast.

* * *

Hey! I know this was a really short update, and it was because this chapter just kinda popped in my head. Reviews are always welcomed! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Curl Up And Die

**Chapter 4: Curl Up And Die**

_I'm really sorry it took me so long to update! But, with Christmas, and New Years, and going back to school, I finally managed to squeeze this chapter in there somehow. This chapter is full of angst! Lots of it. :) Hope you like it! _

_P.S. Even though the title has the word die in it, there are no deaths. Just thought you might want to know. ;)_

* * *

Castle looked up through the rain stained glass window. It was pouring buckets outside, and he hoped Beckett wasn't suffering in anyway because of it. An image popped inside of his mind of her outside, tied a pole with wire wrapped around her wrists, the only thing that was keeping her up. He shook that thought out of his head, knowing that it was ridiculous to even think she would be in that condition. She was most likely locked up in the cellar of a basement, in a house or building. Or... dead. But, he didn't even allow himself to think of that.

He heard the elevator open and close in a distance, then Ryan and Esposito walked in the room, drenched to the bone.

"Harold is not happy." Ryan said, catching Castle's eye. They both smiled momentarily at the use of his nickname. They faded quickly though, and became as humorlessly as the seconds before.

"Why's that?" Castle asked quickly, covering up the moment of overtaking sadness.

Esposito was the one to answer. "He's not to happy that Lloyd hasn't been captured yet. He said that he shouldn't be a sitting duck this long, doing nothing."

Castle's eyes flashed to hard anger. "Then he should catch him. Doesn't he know we're doing everything we can? He has no idea..."

Ryan shook his head. "You're right, he doesn't. I told the same thing, and that got him to shut up. But still... I wanted to punch him shitless."

"I know I do." Castle answered in return.

Ryan and Esposito walked over to their desks and sat down, leaving Castle back to himself. He sat stiffly at Beckett's desk, feeling awkward and uncertain. He looked over at his chair beside the desk longing to be in it with Beckett beside him, telling him off of some sarcastic comment. Or, even smiling at him. He had noticed that lately. She almost always had a hint of a smile on her lips now. He ached to have her back so much, he could feel the hole in his chest growing larger every second he wasn't with her.

He hadn't slept in days, always trying, but always waking up to insane nightmare he couldn't even escape in reality. Because the nightmares where true. Beckett was gone, and there was almost nothing he could do about it even as he stayed up day and night working his ass off trying to save her.

He couldn't help the tears that tracked down his face, leaving a wet trail in it's wait. They splashed down to the paper in front of him, and it was all he had in him not to break down that very second.

~Castle&Beckett~

Beckett woke up with a start. She could feel the blood from her wrists sliding down into the palms of her hands, and over her knuckles. The ropes had been cutting into them ever sense they had tightened them in fear she would get loose.

They were right, of course. She could've gotten loose. Would've, in fact, if they hadn't tightened them. She hadn't seen Lloyd sense the kiss, and she was glad of it. She tried again to break free of the rope even though inside, she knew it was useless. What she needed was a knife. A small pocketknife that, was in her knowledge, worked very usefully in these captive situations. All of a sudden her mind started whirling around with ideas of how to escape. She had already been planning it for awhile, but her mind was still fuzzy on how exactly it was going to be capable of happening. But, she got most of it right away. There were many obstacles she had to pass. And she intended on doing just that.

~Castle&Beckett~

Castle looked down at the far right of the computer screen to see it was twelve o'clock sharp. He was the few people left down in the department. Ryan and Esposito had both left an hour ago. Esposito giving him a pat on the shoulder, and Ryan, having an overcast look on his face, tried giving him a weak smile. But, Castle didn't seem to think he could even keep trying anymore.

He was surprised in himself that he hadn't drank himself to death yet. He hadn't been this stressed sense collage. In fact, he may had never been this stressed. The only thing on his mind was of Kate Beckett. The only image he could see was of Kate Beckett. The only thing he could smell was of Kate Beckett. He remembered as if it was yesterday, and not last year. She had smelled of cherries. A scent so familiar on her now, he could still remember her looking at him, their noses inches apart. Her breath hitting his own. The flicker of her eyes down to his lips... Then Ryan and Esposito had come in ruining everything.

"Castle?"

He looked up to see the Captain looking down at him with hard eyes.

"Yeah?"

"You should go home now. It's late."

Castle nodded and managed a smile. "Will do, Captain."

The Captain narrowed his eyes at Castle, not believing him. Finally, he spoke. "We're gonna find her, Castle."

Castle nodded his head slowly, and answered his reply in barely a whisper.

"I know we will..."

~Castle&Beckett~

Beckett leaned her head back into the air, and closed her eyes. She wished she could go back to sleep. She was aching in places she didn't even know could ache. Her legs and arms were both half asleep, she couldn't think in one complete sentence, and her cheek was bruised from all of the times Lloyd had slapped her for "bad behavior." Beckett rolled her eyes at the thought of that. I would like to see him getting hit for bad behavior. And she would do much more than slap him.

Beckett groaned suddenly as the use of drugs brought her vision in a blur of haze. She brought her head back to a normal level, and closed her eyes trying to make the pain lessen. She didn't know how many drugs she had received in the past couple of days, but however the amount, she knew it was large. And to help that cause out, she found out when she was only getting water to drink when she was awake, that they were feeding her on a tube. That, was not a good thing. Not a good thing at all because when she escaped, or got rescued, or whatever the hell was going to happen to her, it would be awhile before she would be getting all of her strength back.

The door opened, and Beckett opened her eyes. Lloyd walked in. She noticed that he had bags under his eyes this time, and he was almost a light colored green. Maybe it was just her drugged mind playing tricks on her, but it looked very real.

He walked up to her, but this time not so close. He paced around her, observing her as though she was a piece of good art. Minutes later, so it seemed, he spoke up. "We were just talking about your boy you're hiding. Harold?"

"Harry." Beckett corrected him. What was up with guys and that name?

Lloyd stopped in his tracks, and stared at her. I thought I told you to never correct me?"

Beckett just remained silent for once. She was too sore to get punched in the gut.

Lloyd smiled slightly, and returned walking. "Finally learned to remain silent? Good. Maybe now I can ask you these questions without any witty comments."

When Beckett still remained silent, he stopped in front of her and bent down. She had been right. His skin was a pale green. Like... the ocean, or getting seasick. She looked down from his eyes and down at his leg. Her eyes widened for the briefest moment when she saw it.

A knife.

Her eyes flickered back up at him to see if he had noticed her reaction. He seemed to not have. She stared back at him with as much determination as he was at her. It was as if they were both trying to determine who exactly was going to crack.

Beckett's eyes pierced into his, a million thoughts going through her head. Just how many people where wearing this knife on their belts? Everyone? Only him? Everyone that was guarding her? Didn't they have any idea how useful this knife was to her if she could get her hands on it?

"Where is he?"

His question provoked her. She leaned back and further away from him. When she didn't answer, he glared at her. "I'm going to ask one more time, nicely, Miss Beckett. Where is he?"

Beckett glared at him. "I'm not going to tell you."

A blow hit her. His fist had crashed into her stomach, and she jolted forward trying to hold in her grunt of pain. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, and yanked her head up so she was now looking up at him.

"Tell me where he is!" Lloyd said, his voice full of anger. Beckett could see a muscle in his jaw bounce up and down. She was breathing hard, but she still didn't answer.

He hit her again in the gut. This time harder, and three times more then last. Beckett kept her eyes closed as the pains shot through her heavily. She finally looked up and came face to face with him. "I said that I'm not going to tell you. No matter what you do, or how you do it... _I will never tell_."

Lloyd backed away. His eyes showed doubt for once. But, only for a second. Beckett stayed in the same position that she was in. Head up, eyes glowering, and face trying very hard to not show any pain... Then, he smiled. Without dropping his gaze, he brought the knife out of his belt, and into his hand. He drew near her, and Beckett knew exactly what was coming.

"I guess I have to get ugly now."

~Castle&Beckett~

Castle raised his head from his hands and looked up into a face that looked familiar, yet someone he had never really talked to before.

"Mr. Castle?"

"Yes?" Castle asked. He realized he had fallen asleep at the Department.

"I think you should go home now. It's almost one."

Castle nodded his head silently. "Yeah, okay."

The cop backed away from him and Castle got up, drawing in the chair in which he had been sitting on. He grabbed his jacket, but looked around again when he noticed the cop was staring at him. "What?" He asked.

The guy hesitated at first, but then answered. "Do you think she's still alive? Detective Beckett, that is."

Castle considered this for a moment but then answered. "Yes. I do."

"Really?"

"Why? Do you have doubts?" Castle asked. He walked on to the elevator, and the cop followed him.

"I don't know..."

Castle looked over at him. "Try to think of it rationally. If she was dead, we probably would've already found her."

"I don't think so."

Castle suddenly glared over at him. An anger filled him up inside. An anger he didn't even know he had. "Don't doubt it." He said.

The cop shrugged. "I have to say that I already have doubts. She's probably already dead. You should just give up."

Castle suddenly found himself putting his arms in front of him, and pushing the cop up against the wall.

"What the-"

"We are going to find her! No matter what it takes! If it's everything I have in me_... I will find her!_" Castle shouted at the cop. Someone he didn't even know. But, he didn't care. He shoved him one more time for good measure, then walked back to the elevator by himself.

~Castle&Beckett~

Beckett breathed in and out shallowly, trying to swallow the blood sliding down her throat. She was covered in blood. Sticking to the floor in it. She didn't know how long it had lasted, but in the end all she could remember was Lloyd cutting at every piece of skin she had on her. Her cheeks, her forehead, her legs, her arms, her elbows, her knees, her feet, her throat, her lips, her chin, and her chest. He had ripped the ropes away from the chair himself, but she had been so weak she could've have won even if she tried. She had repeated over and over again that she wouldn't tell him, but in the end grew silent at the fear for her life.

Now she lay on the floor, shaking uncontrollably. Blood dripping off of her body, and onto the concrete floor. She looked through the hair that had fallen over her face, the pool of blood around her. She was going to die... she could feel herself slipping. If someone didn't help her very, very soon...

The door squeaked open, and she heard someone come in. She curled up even more on the floor, in fear of it being Lloyd. Even she couldn't deny her fear of him now. But, is wasn't him. It was someone she had never seen before. He was bending over her. He seemed to be touching her forehead. She wanted to yell at him to stop. That he shouldn't be touching her. To just let her die peacefully. But, then her eyes caught sight of his belt, and what was on it.

Very gently, and without any noise, it took all of her strength to reach her arm out, and grab his knife. When he didn't say anything, she reached down to her boot, and tucked it in the side of it. She may have not been tied up then, but she knew she eventually would be.

Now, she had an escape plan.

* * *

_Like I said, I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry it took me so long. Tell me what you think! Review!_


	5. Chapter 5: It's Time

**Chapter 5: It's Time**

* * *

Castle looked up to see Alexis walk into his office. He smiled at her, and gestured behind her when he heard noise in the kitchen. "Is mom with you?"

Alexis nodded. "Yeah. She wanted to stop by. See how you were." She paused before walking closer to him, and laying her hands on the edge of his desk. "How _are_ you doing, dad? You look tired..."

He nodded. "I am,"

She waited for him to continue. When he didn't she looked down at the desk momentarily. "Don't wanna talk about it?" She asked.

Castle felt his throat contrast. "Not yet. I'm sorry, Alexis. It's just... I promise to tell you soon. Okay?"

Alexis nodded in understating. "I'll tell grandma not to pry. I'll see you soon, okay?"

Castle smiled again. "Okay."

~Castle&Beckett~

Beckett winced as the knife accidently cut across her wrist. For the past fifteen minutes, she had been cutting at the ropes holding her arms behind her chair. She had lived, just like she knew she would have, and she was planning her escape today. She had gone through it in her mind so many times, she was sure she wouldn't fail. Maybe... She certainly hoped not.

She was still waiting. Hours of anticipation that her door would open, they would find the knife, and she would be tortured again. Only worse than the last...

Beckett stopped at her cutting for a moment, taking a break. Through the silence she could hear the drops of her blood hitting the floor. For one moment, she thought of the one person she willed herself to ignore the whole time she was here. Castle...

She felt her heart break into pieces, and she dropped her head, closing her eyes. She could almost feel him next to her, she missed him so much. God, what she wouldn't give... Of course, that's why she was escaping. Right? No one was coming to save her, so once again, she was saving herself. In more than one way.

She got back to her cutting, and sure enough a few five minutes later, the rope broke. Releasing her from its clutches. She sighed in relief and instantly brought her hands in front of her, rubbing her wrists. At that moment, she didn't know how many thoughts went through her head of thanks. Tenderly, she got up. When she knew she was steady on her feet, she stretched. She was going to being going through one hell of a fight today. She could feel it.

~Castle&Beckett~

Castle looked up, his eyebrows scrunched together. All of a sudden, Beckett's words echoed through his mind.

"_Harry had said they had come to the north of his house. Somewhere in the slums..."_

Castle gasped, and stood up so fast his chair almost fell to the ground. He had seen them. Both of them had. He didn't even realize...

He grabbed his car keys, and flew out the door of his apartment. Once inside of the car, and on the road, he called Ryan.

"Ryan." He answered on the second ring.

"Ryan, it's Castle. I know where she is."

~CastleBeckett~

Beckett's head snapped up when she heard footsteps coming towards her cell. Very quietly, she walked over to behind the door, hiding her frame. She held her breath. Biting the inside of her lip, she held the knife over her head ready to take out her target. The door creaked open, and the same man that she had stole the knife from walked in.

Before he could even register what had happened to her, seeing the chair empty, Beckett knocked him out, using the hilt of the knife. With a thud to the ground, the man lay there unconscious. Beckett looked around the door to see if anyone else was there, and when she saw no one, she bent over the unconscious man and turned him over to get his gun.

Beckett slowly walked out of her cell, and she found herself smiling. Finally going to be able to leave. She was a little stiff on her feet at first, considering she had been sitting in a chair for a whole... whatever time had passed since she had arrived here, but eventually warmed up, and felt as good as knew. At least, until she had to start fighting.

She really did want to use the gun, but couldn't to the obvious fact that that would be her give away. When she turned the corner of the hall she was in, she quickly backed up into the shadow of the wall. There were two men there, guarding the end of that floor. She tried to think of a solution of not using the gun, but she couldn't think of any. She looked down to see that they had removed her coat after Lloyd had cut her up. _Damn it! _She thought. She could've used it to silence the guns noise._ Oh, well. Here goes with the gun._

As quickly as possible, she turned the corner in plain sight, and shot two at the both of them in the chest. She drew closer to them once they hit the floor, and took both of their guns. One going in the back of her pants, the other strapped around her shoulder. She heard footsteps above her head, along with shouts and yells. She silently cursed them, but headed towards the door never the less.

Once she opened it, she met up with about five other men, and shots immediately fired at her. She yelled out in pain as one of the bullets hit her left arms, and hid behind creates of some sort before any of them could hit her again. Looking back, she aimed her gun. She shot a few rounds and hit two of them, blood splattered from their chests. She ducked again as the three of them shot several rounds in her direction. She got a perfect aim at one of the guys between a crack, and shot, seeing him fall to the ground.

She hit the last two easily, and continued on down the hall to the door. She was relieved when she saw sunlight coming through the small window. She looked out of it to see no one there, but that didn't fool her. She dropped the gun she was holding to the ground, and got the one behind her. She kicked the door open, and wasn't surprised when two men came from behind the wall. She fired at them quickly, but never the less got another hit on her shoulder. With two more shots, they both went down. She grimmest in pain, but went on down the hall wondering just how many more of them there were.

"Why, Miss. Kate Beckett. You're stronger than I presumed."

Beckett stared at Lloyd. His figure blocking the doorway out. The last chance of her freedom.

"There's no one left, is there?" She asked, slowly walking closer to him.

Lloyd held up a gun. "I wouldn't walk any further if I were you."

Beckett stopped in her tracks, knowing that in the position she was in was useless. She raised one of her eyebrows. "Why haven't you shot me yet?"

He walked down closer towards her. "Isn't it obvious?" When she didn't respond, he went on. "See these walls around you... If I make one shot and miss... We will both die."

Beckett's teeth clenched together. "They're full of explosives."

"Correct."

Beckett silently smiled for his foolishness. "Guess it's just me and you then. No guns."

Lloyd was quiet for a few moments as he took in her words. "I guess so."

It seemed a lifetime that they stared at each other. Somehow, in those few seconds, they became face to face with one another. And then-

Both of their arms raised, they held knifes. This time, Lloyd was the one who smiled. "It seems I underestimate you far too much."

Instead of her original plan, Beckett stood there and waited for him to strike first. He seemed to sense her hesitation, and lowered his knife towards her throat. But, just in that instant, Beckett dropped her own knife and held his fist. Supporting a weight she knew she couldn't support for very long.

Lloyd growled in frustration, and pushed harder onto the hilt. Beckett watched the veins in his wrist pop out, and grabbed his other arm getting a better grip on him. She could feel him slip just slightly on the ground beneath him, but quickly regain his balanced. He may have been stronger than her, but not younger. Which put his weight on things pretty thick to the ground.

Without hesitation, Beckett quickly made up her mind on what to do. With a quick reflex, she brought her knee up to his crouch, and he yelled out in pain letting his guard down. She let go of his wrist, and grabbed onto the hilt of the knife, wrenching it from his grasp. For a fast second she saw fear in his eyes. But, as quick as that second came, it pasted. And she sunk the knife down into his chest.

Time seemed to slow down. Beckett stared at him. His eyes were wide with something she had never seen before. He let out one last shaky breath, and then collapsed on the ground.

Beckett straightened up, her breathing hard. She looked down at him, and then passed over his body. She walked all the way down the hall before she heard it.

Beckett turned, and saw a hand grab a gun. Lloyd was staring at her. She was his last target. Right before he died. She quickly grabbed the gun around her shoulder, and aimed. Only not at him. At the wall. Right before he pulled the trigger, right before she saw the end of her life, she pulled hers... and then ran, as far away as she could possibly could go before dropping to the ground, the earth exploding around her.

Beckett didn't know how long it lasted. A blow as big as the one she had hit. It seemed to go on forever. At least, until she heard something.

"Beckett!"

She slowly looked up, her breathing ragged. _Please, oh please don't let it be one of Lloyd's people..._

"Kate!"

And then, it hit her.

It was Castle.

* * *

_I'm super sorry that it took me FOREVER to update! I just couldn't find the right words in the beginning for what seemed forever. I wanted to say thanks for the reviews, and I can promise you that the next chapter will be coming much sooner. :) _


	6. Chapter 6: All You Wanted

**Chapter 6: All You Wanted**

Beckett brought her hands to the ground, lifting herself up. She almost collapsed again because of the two bullets in her left arm, but she made it, and found herself running to the one person that she had been dying to see. Castle...

It felt as if there was no else in the world except for the two of them. That they could crash through the roughest of the roughest just to get close to one another. Just to see the other one clearly. And then, Beckett felt her body slam into his; as close as she could ever get without completely crushing him to death. She felt a sob rack through her body, and her arms wrapped firmly around his neck, clutching at him, trying to feel his warmth, trying to feel anything she could. As long as it was him.

His arms circled around her waist, and he held her as close to his body as he could. He hadn't known what actual fear had felt like until then. When he had heard the bomb explode... One of his hands came up to the back of her head, and he combed his fingers through her hair, pressing a kiss on the top of her head. "Don't worry. I got you, and I'm not letting go. I got you."

He felt her take a deep breath, and she tightened her grip on him. He pulled away enough just to look at her in the face, and brought his hand up, wiping away the tears that made their way down her face. They stared at each other he didn't know how long. Her brown eyes searched his blue ones, and soon she was smiling.

Castle could hear sirens behind them and voices yelling. But, he paid no attention to it. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her. She was finally here. With him. And she was smiling. The way he always liked to see her. So, he smiled back. They never let go of each other. Not when Ryan and Esposito came up to them. Not when the paramedics came up to cover her wounds. And not on the way to the hospital. Somehow they were touching. Mostly just their hands, but still... it felt as if that was all they needed.

~Castle&Beckett~

Castle stood in the waiting room, filled with far too much anticipation to sit down in a chair. He had been waiting for Beckett for more than two hours. She'd been lucky enough to not go into surgery, but she had defiantly needed treatment for her body. Two bullet wounds, and no real food for over a week had not been good.

"Mr. Castle?"

Castle looked up. "Yes?"

The nurse smiled. "Miss. Beckett can see you now. She's in room three-twelve."

Castle thanked her, and went to the room she had said. The door was closed when he came to it, so he knocked gently before entering. The sight of Beckett made his heart skip a beat. With love, but also sadness. Love, because he was finally able to see her, and talk to her, and she was in the same room with him. Now she didn't have to feel anymore pain. Sadness, because what he saw made him want to kill this Lloyd character (even though he was already dead) who had done this to her. Her left arm was in a sling, and he could see scars all up and down her arms.

Beckett smiled when she saw it was him. "Hey, Castle. I wasn't sure if you where still here."

Castle pulled up a chair next to her bed. "Leave? Not after what just happened." He paused. "So, are you gonna have to stay in the hospital for awhile?"

Beckett nodded. "Yeah. Just a week or two. They're gonna keep me on morphling to 'dull my senses' and some other crap until I regain my strength."

Castle nodded. "That's good. So, you're alright? You don't need anything?"

Beckett smiled again. "I'm fine now, Castle."

Castle breathed out heavily. He looked at her, his eyes suddenly becoming dark. They both looked down in surprise when a drop of water hit her arm. Finally, Castle spook up, his voice shaky. "I was so scared."

Beckett stared at him and didn't say anything.

"I thought... I thought you'd be dead by the time I got to you."

Beckett silently leaned forward, and grabbed his elbow. She brought him to the edge of her bed, and hugged him - his forehead on her shoulder. She combed her fingers through his hair. Very gently, very silently, she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm fine."

They held each other again. Just like earlier that day, except this time with less force, and more care. Soon, it was night. And without invitation, Castle crawled into bed with Beckett beside him, her head on his chest.

~Castle&Beckett~

**One Week and A Half Later**

"Miss. Beckett?"

Beckett looked up to see Harry standing in her doorway. She had completely forgotten about him. "Harry! You're alright then?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah. Thanks to you." He looked around the room with Ryan, Esposito, and Castle too. "All of you," He added.

Beckett smiled.

Harry cleared his throat. "I just came to say... thanks. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for all of you."

He nodded and left the room.

Castle looked over at Ryan and Esposito. "I still say his name's Harold."

Ryan nodded. "Most defiantly."

Beckett rolled her eyes. "It's _Harry_."

"Harold." Castle, Ryan, and Esposito all said together.

Beckett crossed her arms over her chest. "Why are you so certain that it's Harold?"

"Glasses." Esposito said.

"Face." Ryan said.

"Personality." Castle said. "It all speaks, _Harold_."

Beckett looked up at Ryan and Esposito. "Prove it."

Ryan raised his eyebrow. "That his name is Harold?"

Beckett nodded. "Yes. Go out there, and prove it. And if you can't... You can never, _ever_ again, say that his name is Harold."

Ryan, and Esposito neared Beckett, and Castel stood up out of the chair he was sitting in.

"Deal," Ryan said.

"You have until the end of the day." Beckett said.

Ryan and Esposito nodded, and headed out the door. Ryan turned around and looked at Castle when he noticed him hesitate. "You coming?"

Castle nodded. "I'll be right there."

Ryan left, and Castle looked back at Beckett. "You're going home today, right?"

Beckett nodded. "Yeah,"

"I'll see you, then. Tonight. Unless-"

"Go, Castle." Beckett said gesturing to the door. "I'm alright. Go solve your naming case."

Castle nodded and headed out the door. But, at the last second he turned around. "I'll bring Thai food."

Beckett smiled down at the sheets.

~Castle&Beckett~

Ryan, Esposito, and Castle all stood in the interrogation room. Castle was holding up a video camera, taping, which was why Harry, or Harold sat there nervously, shrugged down in his seat, pushing his glasses back up his nose every few seconds. It was as if they were all having a staring contest with one person. That is, if that one person were actually staring at them. All three of them glared down at Harry. Harry looked down at his hands, fidgeting. Finally, Esposito spoke up.

"Mr. Harry Bennett, is it?"

Harry looked up. "Yes. That's correct."

Ryan and Esposito sat down simultaneously, both pairs of their hands folded. Castle stood by the side, still glaring down at him behind the lense.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions." Esposito said.

"About Lloyd Sewell?" Harry asked, straightening up a bit.

Ryan shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "I'm not in any kind of trouble, am I?" He asked.

Castle drew nearer, sticking the video camera up in Harry's face. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Castle I just said that."

"Yeah, but the answer for that question was the same."

"So? You're an author! You should have had another response better than that, _somewhere_ in your mind. It doesn't look good for the camera."

"The camera? What? Are we all suppose to be camera ready or-"

"Guys!" Esposito shouted.

They both shut up.

There was silence for a moment, but then Harry spoke up. "So... why are you taping me?"

Castle, again, put the camera up in his face. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Ryan spoke up. "So, Harry. That's an interesting name."

"You think?" Harry asked.

"I think we all do." Ryan said.

Esposito leaned forward in his chair. "All we want, is for one little question to be answered."

"Truthfully." Castle added.

Ryan nodded.

Harry swallowed hard. "Oh? And that is...?"

All three of them got closer, and Castle pointed the camera towards Ryan and Esposito's faces.

"What's your real name?"

Harry stared at them, his breathing shallow. Castle turned the camera on him, zooming in on his face.

"How did you find out?"

They all stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

"Four years ago, me and my wife got a divorce. I met someone new, and dated her for awhile. Eventually, we broke up. But, she hadn't wanted it to end. She ended up stocking me. Everywhere I went. She threaten me saying that if I went to the police, she'd kill me. So, I moved, changed my name, and left all I had behind. But, how did you figure out that I was the same person?"

Ryan leaned in closer. "What's your name?"

"Harold."

~Castle&Beckett~

Castle knocked rapidly on Beckett's door, one hand holding both Thai food and a DVD. He continued knocking until Beckett answered her door, one hand on her hip, her eyebrow raised.

"What's your rush, Castle?"

"This." Castle said holding up the DVD in his hand. He walked into her apartment.

Beckett closed the door behind him. "Where's Ryan and Esposito? Couldn't take their fate? Couldn't look me in the eyes?" She asked following him into her living room.

Castle set the Thai food down on the coffee table. "Ryan had to be somewhere with Jenny, and Esposito ended up going home with Lanie. So, I came here alone." He said putting the disk in her DVD player.

"What's that?" Beckett asked, sitting down on her couch and grabbing her food.

"This," Castle said, sitting down next to her on the couch and grabbing his own food. "Is a masterpiece of art."

The T.V. turned on, and Beckett found herself watching Ryan, Esposito, and Castle all interrogating Harry. Or, in the end that she found out, Harold.

Beckett looked at the screen once it had finally ended, her mouth hanging slightly open.

Castle broke the silence. "We totally proved you wrong."

Beckett looked over at him and shook her head slightly. "I can't believe that was his actual name."

"Well, there are some things people just can't hide from two cops and a writer."

Beckett laughed. "If you hadn't of taped it, I wouldn't of believed you."

Castle smiled and pointed at her. "That's why we did tape it. It was my idea."

"Did the Captain know you guys were in there?" Beckett asked.

Castle shook his head. "Not a clue. At least... not that we know of."

Beckett smiled and set her food back down on the coffee table. "I can't believe Ryan and Esposito didn't come to celebrate with you."

Castle shrugged. "Like I said... they just can't stay away from that one person they love."

Beckett nodded and looked up at the ceiling. Castle set his food down on the table, and leaned back, staring at her. Very suddenly, she looked over at him, her eyes full with puzzlement.

"What is it?" Castle asked lightly.

"How did you know?"

Castle searched her eyes.

"How did you know where I was?"

Castle held her gaze with his own. "Remember when we were talking about those two people we saw in the alley?"

Beckett nodded. "That was them, wasn't it?"

Castle nodded.

"I can't believe I didn't make that connection."

Castle shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Beckett nodded slowly.

Castle raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What?"

"I don't know. I just... I feel... scared."

"You have every right to be scared, Beckett." Castle said.

Beckett let out a sigh. "But, it's over. They're... he's dead. I shouldn't... I shouldn't feel like this."

Castle frowned. "I don't think you're just scared."

"Then what else, Castle? What else would I be feeling?"

He was silent for a moment, taking in the sight in front of him. "I don't know." He answered truthfully.

Beckett stared at him. "Maybe that's why I'm frightened. Because I don't know what to feel."

They both stared up at the ceiling, lost in their own thoughts. Beckett thought, turned her head in Castle's direction after the silenced seemed to go on. It took a moment before he noticed.

"Castle..."

He barely heard his name could out of her mouth. Her eyes looked slightly watery. He leaned forward a bit, and a tear slid down her cheek. Before he could open his mouth, before he could ask anything of any sort, she closed the remaining distance between them; Pressing her mouth against his.


	7. Chapter 7: Somewhere Only We Know

**Chapter 7: Somewhere Only We Know**

For a moment, Castle was paralyzed; A shock wave going through his body. The thought of Beckett kissing him first had never crossed his mind. He had always assumed that he would be the first to break. The first one to cross that invisible barrier between the two of them. And then, a sensation hit him. One he never knew could exist. And he kissed her back.

Castle brought one hand up, cupping the side of her face, framing it. Beckett's hand that wasn't in the cast held onto his elbow, leaning further into him. Castle opened his mouth to hers, and he deepened the kiss, threading his fingers through her hair. Soon, she was in his lap, straddling his waist. His hands lowered down to her waist, to her hips, and he rubbed them gently, getting Beckett to moan slightly in his mouth.

The kiss lasted a good deal of time. Both of them never losing that desperate fever. Castle though, gently pulled away once he felt Beckett shudder against him. Both of their breathing was heavy. Beckett pressed her forehead against Castle's, and they sat there. Eyes closed, hands on shoulders and waist, their breathing evening out.

Minutes passed, it seemed, until Castle opened his eyes up to see Beckett staring back at him. She kissed him again. So gently, it felt as if a feather had brushed across his lips. Her fingertips played across the features on his face; Her eyes searching him with such depth, it was all he could do not to kiss her as passionately as she had done to him. He could feel her breath on his lips. Her hands were slightly trembling. At last, she spoke. Barely breathing the words out.

"I have know idea why I just did that."

Castle shook his head. "Because... you wanted... needed someone to keep you safe, didn't you?"

Beckett nodded, her hands lowering back down to his chest. She bent her head down and kissed his neck; her mouth trailing from there, to his jaw, to his cheek, to his ear. His hands tightened around her waist, and he could feel her unsteady breathing in his ear.

"Stay with me."

All he could do was nod.

~Castle&Beckett~

They laid in Beckett's bed, body parts pressed together in all the right places. Castle had his arm around her waist, and Beckett's arm rested on his shoulder; her fingertips drawing random patterns there. They were, as Castle had put it, nose snuggling at the moment. He hadn't felt this calm and relaxed since... he didn't know when. No, they hadn't had sex. (Beckett had pointed out that it would be a little difficult with a cast on her arm.) But, even so... Castle was glad just to be lying there with her. Hell, it felt better than all of the sex he had had put together! And that, was saying something.

She pressed her mouth against his again, and he honestly had to say that he would never get tired of the feeling she gave him. He kissed back, opening his mouth to hers, and her tongue came into it, making him groan in the back of his throat.

All of a sudden, a thought appeared in his head. The conversation they had been having the night before she had gotten captured.

"_Half of it is from this case. I'm not lying... But, the other part... it's-it's something else."_

_Castle waited a moment to see if she was going to continue. When she didn't, he spoke up. "Can you tell me what that something is?"_

_He could see her hesitate. Her fingers picking at the cloth on the table. "I don't know..." She started._

"_But, partners trust each other, and tell each other what's wrong when the other partner isn't to well. So to speak, I'm pretty sure we're partners, which qualifies us for those categories. Beckett, you can tell me."_

"_What if I don't want to?"_

"_What if I don't care?"_

_She looked back up at him again, and put her arms up on the table, leaning in. "Castle, I want to tell you, but I can't. Doesn't that qualify for anything?"_

_Castle shook his head. "No, not really."_

Castle broke away from Beckett's lips, and stared at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You wanted to tell me something. Remember?" Castle said.

"_What?"_

"The night I took you out to dinner. You wanted to tell me something. What was it?"

Beckett looked down. If it hadn't been so dark, he would've been able to see if she was blushing or not.

Castle reached his hand up, and put his finger under her chin. Very slowly, he brought her gaze back up to his. "Kate," He said using her first name. "You can tell me. I promise I won't laugh, or make any other horrible reaction that you don't want to see... trust me."

Beckett stared at him, her eyes filled with fear.

"Trust me," He repeated.

She nodded her head. "Fine... Okay, I will." She took a deep breath. "All I had wanted to say was that... I l- liked you. And that I wanted you. That's all."

Castle stared at her and smiled. "That's what you were going to say? Why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't know what _you_ would say. But, now that we are sorrta together..."

"What? You thought I would put you down? Beckett, I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. How could I say _no_?"

"Love?"

Castle froze. "I - I..."

Beckett raised her eyebrow.

"Yes. Love. I don't exactly know when or where, but somewhere along our working relationship, I fell in love with you."

And then she was kissing him again. So suddenly, that Castle was taken aback. But then, he was smiling against her lips. His hands in her hair, his arms finally, _finally_ on Kate Beckett. That one person he knew he had always wanted from the start.

"I love you too," She said once they broke apart.

~Castle&Beckett~

"Castle stop it!"

"What? I know you're enjoying this."

"So? I need to make breakfast."

"I'd rather have dessert."

Beckett slapped him playfully on the chest as he nibbled on the side of her neck. He stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist as they stood in the kitchen.

Beckett's eyes closed automatically when he sucked lightly on her skin. After a few moments, she ended up turning around completely in Castle's arms. Their lips met, and Beckett brought her arms up around Castle's neck. She opened her mouth to his, and he gladly searched inside, his hands traveling to her hips, to the inside of her shirt.

"Castle..." Beckett breathed out.

There was knocking at the door.

Castle sighed as Beckett gently pulled away from him. "Perfect timing..." He mumbled.

Beckett smiled. "Yo get that. I still have to make breakfast."

With on last kiss, Castle walked to the front door. When he opened it, the faces of Ryan and Esposito showed.

"Castle?" Ryan asked.

Castle's mouth formed an O. He had completely forgotten about them coming over today to watch the DVD. Also, he knew, to gloat in front of Beckett. "Hey, guys... I forgot you were coming over."

Ryan raised his eyebrow. "How could you forget? That's the whole reason you're here right now. Unless..."

They both searched him. Bed head, boxers and t-shirt on. A smirk fell on Esposito's mouth. "You slept over with Beckett, didn't you?"

Castle moved away from the door so they could walk in. "I wouldn't exactly say _together_..."

"But, you slept here. In her apartment." Ryan said.

Castle followed the both of them into the kitchen. "Yeah,"

Beckett turned around from the stove to see who was there. "Hey, guys."

Esposito crossed his arms. "Castle told us that he slept here last night."

Beckett rolled her eyes. "I know the conclusion that the both of you are coming to, so I'll say this now. Me and Castle did _not_ sleep together. He was on the couch the whole time."

"Who says you weren't on there with him?"

Beckett shot them a look.

Ryan shrugged. "Just a possibility."

Beckett went back to her bacon. "Why are you guys here anyway?"

Ryan and Esposito both smiled widely. "Well," Ryan said. "We just wanted to make sure you got to see our video of _Harold_."

"Yeah," Esposito chimed in. "Just wanted to make sure you didn't miss anything."

Beckett rolled her eyes. "I didn't miss anything at all. Castle was doing enough gloating last night for the whole three of you."

Ryan smiled at Castle. "Nice, Castle. How did she take it? Like a little school girl?"

"More like a speechless Beckett. Her mouth was hanging open the whole time."

"You should have taped that too."

"You know I'm standing _right here_."

"Yeah. We know."

Ryan and Esposito stayed for breakfast and watched the video again. After awhile, they got called up, and had to leave. They waved goodbye to Castle and Beckett before going out the door.

~Castle&Beckett~

"How do they think they can hide that kind of stuff from us."

"I know, bro. You could see them holding hands under the table."

"When will they just admit it? It's not like we're going to scream bloody murder at them."

"Lets just wait. See when they finally do admit it. How long you betting?"

"Two weeks. Tops."

"I say three. Maybe four."

"You're on."

Silence.

"You really think they're together?"

"Bro, Castle slept at her apartment and not _once_ did she mention to us that she threatened him with a gun."

"That, is a very point."

"Don't you know it."


End file.
